


Flower in Paradise

by willow_larkspur



Series: Post-War Fics [42]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Honeymoon, Implied/Referenced Sex, Mild Suicidal Thoughts, Other, Post-War, Referenced Plane Crash, Sunburn, deserted island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-28 02:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_larkspur/pseuds/willow_larkspur
Summary: Flying out on a muggle plane leads to a honeymoon on a deserted island for newlyweds Fleur, Tonks, and Bill.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Nymphadora Tonks/Bill Weasley
Series: Post-War Fics [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1323221
Kudos: 5
Collections: MC4A Year 4





	Flower in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I own my stuff, but not the original source material. That belongs to whoever. Also, the opinions and interpretations I use here may not reflect the same in said whoever that owns the source material. Look, I'm just a poor college librarian. Suing me isn't going to get you anything but tears.
> 
> Warning: This work may be offensive to some readers. Feel free to back out if need be.
> 
> Author's Note: Just smashing prompts together because what I was working on started running away from me. I needed something to replace it.

(^^)  
 **Flower in Paradise**  
(^^)

Fleur was currently hiding in the abandoned hut they had found on the island where they had landed. She could not help but scoff a bit at the thought. They had not _landed_ anywhere. They had _crashed_. She had allowed her bondmates to talk her into using a Muggle airplane to travel to their honeymoon destination instead of insisting on taking a Portkey and look what happened!

They crashed on a deserted island where they had only each other for company. Since they were all relatively unharmed (just a few bumps and scrapes from being thrown from the plane), the solitude had been nice. They had really enjoyed it the first few days. They had _thoroughly_ enjoyed it. Even the memories were enough to make Fleur tingle a bit.

Or maybe that was the bloody sunburn.

Tonks had lived up to the _nymph_ part of her name. Not that it was any hard endeavor to convince Bill to sex in any manner of ways or in any number of places, and if there was one thing that the island had plenty of, it was _beach_. But after they had all finished, they had fallen asleep.

Right there.

Right on the beach.

Right on the beach where there was no shade.

Tonks instinctively darkened her skin as a protective measure. Bill didn't burn so much he aggressively freckled. But Fleur was not made like them. Veela were not meant for tropical beaches without any kind of protection for their delicate skin. Her skin had _burned_. Now she was the same shade as Bill's hair, and it hurt so much.

So Fleur was hiding in the hut, made by some long ago person who hopefully got off this stupid island rather than walking out into the ocean to finally end it all. That idea was perhaps too tempting for a newly bonded wix of her capabilities. At the very least, maybe a nice swim in the water would help ease her suffering. Though to get back to the beach, she would have to leave the little shelter.

Then again, both Tonks and Bill were probably on the beach or in the ocean working on various things like how to get the attention of any passing ship or plane or catching food. Tonks proved to be very adept at catching not only fish but other marine life. Ever the curse breaker, Bill was trying to put together some kind of magical signal that would call help to them. Of course, that relied on people actually looking for them instead of just writing them off as lost in the crash.

Fleur decided to risk it. The sun instantly heated her skin as she left the hut, despite the trees that were shading the area. Most of the trees were either coconuts or bananas, but there was a few other kinds, most of which were palms. There were some flowering pushes, too, but while the flowers were pretty, none of them recognized what they were, so they all elected to leave them alone. It was better to admire from afar than risk poisoning themselves.

The trees were thinning into the white sands of the beach when Fleur heard the distinctive sound of a plane flying by overhead. She ran the rest of the distance, spotting her bondmates running towards their shaped signal pit. Bill fell to his knees at one end of the large S and began trying to get sparks from his broken wand. Still dripping from the ocean she had been swimming in when she had heard the plane, Tonks landed at the other end trying the same from her own wand, which was missing a chunk off the tip even if it was still mostly intact. Neither were having much luck.

The plane would have completely passed in just a moment.

Frustration with the entire situation boiled over into rage with her. Letting loose a screech of earsplitting pitch, she summoned a pair of fireballs in her hands and threw them at the fire pit. It flashed with blue-green flames from whatever Bill had found to act as a fuel source. Setting something on fire felt just as good as it normally was destructive.

Tonks ran a hand through her bright purple hair as she used the other one to shade her eyes to track the plane.

"I think they're circling back," she announced as Bill and Fleur joined her. Overwhelmed again, she yanked first Tonks and then Bill into celebratory kisses.

"We're taking a Portkey home once we get back to civilization," Fleur declared.

This time, neither of her bondmates argued with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Submitting Info:  
> Stacked with: Hogwarts (Term 14); Mc4A (Year 4)  
> Individual Challenges: In a Flash; Old Shoes (Y); Lovely Triangle; Gryffindor MC; Hufflepuff MC; Beauxbatons MC; Rian-Russo Inversion (x2); Lunar Era; Bucket Listing (Y)  
> House: Slytherin  
> Assignment No.: Term 14 – Assignment 05  
> Subject (Task No.): Calligraphy (Task#4: ALT Write about a veela.)  
> Other Hogwarts Challenges: Fantastic Beasts [194](Fleur Delacour); 365 Prompts [103](Fleur/Tonks); Scavenger Hunt [45](a Poly Ship); Days of the Year [Jan 26th](Newlyweds in the honeymoon phase); Hot Tea [01](Deserted Island AU); National Weddings Month [14](Going on a honeymoon); Crochet Week [03](Fleur Delacour); Sytherin OTPs [17](Fleur/Tonks); But Can You Spell It? [O](Ocean); Bottle Fame/Brew Glory [Amortentia](Ashwinder Egg)[Rage]  
> Other MC4A Challenges: SpB [1E](Fire); TrB [2E](Applied Phlebotinum); Ship (Courtly Beast)[Bingo](5A - Beach/Pool); Hunt [Sp Items](Flower);  
> Representation(s): Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley/Nymphadora Tonks  
> Primary & Secondary Bonus Challenges: Ladylike; Not a Lamp; Odd Feathers; Pear-Shaped  
> Tertiary & Generic Bonus Challenges: n/a  
> Word Count: 772 words


End file.
